cwcpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Terms of use
A Message for all who are out to use Mine or the Sonichu or Rosechu Name! , as provided and sent to me from the Virginia Library of Congress.**]] From Christian Weston Chandler, Original Creator of Sonichu, and related characters and materials. (See Also The Copyrights Page) I just want to inform all persons, fans of Sonichu and Rosechu or otherwise, that Sonichu was originally Created on March 17, 2000, and I, Christian Weston Chandler, AKA Christopher Weston Chandler, have a Copyright on my faithful Electric-Hedgehog Pokemon. I am very proud to share my Sonichu with the people who appreciate my creativity in Sonichu's world. I often do a "Search" of "Sonichu," and, currently, and I only want to see links to my Sonichu Site, or related sites. If I see links to websites with any person who has used his name, I will view it. If I should see the "Sonichu", "Rosechu" or "Christian", or "Christopher", "Weston Chandler" name used to describe any character, other than my original Electric-Hedgehog Pokemon, I will send you an E-Mail to inform you if you have intruded into Copyrighted territory, and request that you remove the name from your website, or forum entry, and change it to something else. If, however, you do not abide to the request, or not reply to the E-mail within 14 days, I may take legal action against you. I am not a mean person, and I am not out to start any trouble, so please do not use the Sonichu name in vain. If, however, you would like to create a fan website to describe my Electric-Hedgehog Pokemon, please send me an E-Mail to ChrisChanSonichu@aol.com with information, and link, about your fan site. I will view your fan site, and if I like it, I, Christian Weston Chandler, will send you an approval E-Mail. And you may keep your website up on the web. If I find it offensive, I, Christian Weston Chandler, will send you an E-mail asking you to either change the content to something else, or remove the website from the web. Also, if you would like to see Sonichu and Rosechu as a real video game, or catch them in a Pokemon title, please send your request to Nintendo of America, inc., or Nintendo Power magazine; please raise the hype on Sonichu so that I will be able to legally talk to the people of Nintendo of America, inc., and make a deal. Sonichu, Rosechu, and I, Christian Weston Chandler, thank you for following the Legal Guidelines expressed here, and in the Copyrights Page. I sincerely hope that you enjoy the stories of my Electric-Hedgehog Pokemon. And I also hope that you will voice your hype and interest about Sonichu, Rosechu, and my world of Cwcville, to Nintendo of America, inc., so Sonichu and Rosechu can become a video game, cartoon (or anime), and all that other Official Merchandise stuff that only I will sign off on Officially. **All Advertisements within the AdSpace on the Cwcipedia ARE NOT RELATIVE to Christian Weston Chandler, Cwcipedia, Sonichu or Rosechu, or all things else on the website whatsoever, unless otherwise specifically noted within the "Captain's Log" space personally by C.W.C. Have a Zappin' Day! --ChrisChanSonichu 22:29, 6 September 2009 (CEST) This has been a message from Christian Weston Chandler, Original Creator of Sonichu. All Sonichu Material is Copyrighted, March 17, 2000 by "Christopher" Christian Weston Chandler